


"Out" Out?

by R_S



Series: ....and then.... [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nakama, Sexual Content, Storytelling, romanized names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: ...departing Water7 under Marine cannon fire, it is the very first time the Strawhat's use Kū do Bāsuto when Franky finds a flaw in his design. Events lead the crew to making dock for repairs at the closest 'Safe' Harbor...This is a Direct Sequel to "To Forget"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: ....and then.... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899541
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Quick Note!! This work is a Sequel Piece. If you have not read "To Forget", you may want to or you may be horribly confused. Also, This Work Contains Romanized Names!! taken right from the OP Wiki. I've begun to use them lately because I find them romantic, and i'm a hopeless zolu romantic. Remember, Oda is a God of Storytelling, and real creator of One Piece. All credits be to him! Please enjoy this humble fic~

_...departing Water7 under Marine cannon fire, it is the very first time the Strawhat's use Kū do Bāsuto when Franky finds a flaw in his design. Events lead the crew to making dock for repairs at the closest 'Safe' Harbor..._

.

“ _Ba!-heheheh-!_ ”

Cups bang on table-tops. Chairs scraping on a hard floor. Lots and _lots_ of _people_ talking, and laughing. Everywhere. Zoro drinks. It's his fourth tall glass in not half-an-hour.

“ _Shishishishi-!_ ”

Currently the _night_ of the _day_ they fled from Luffy's Grandfather, Monkey D Garp. The shoals of Water7 being left behind when that old Marine Hero suddenly decided, after a long and peaceful visit, he wanted to take his grandson's head home with him _?!_ Zoro had not expected the method of their escape. That they would launch their ship from the surface of the Blue, and soar through the sky a whole kilometre. Splashing back down on the Ocean, like they'd just been knocked up another Knock-up Stream.

“ _Hekhe-khekhe-hekh!_ ”

At _least_ they are all back together. The Mugiwara no Ichimi. Departing that sparkling metropolis of water with a _brand new_ ship, and a _brand new_ Shipwright to keep it seaworthy. Successful, in rescuing Nico Robin from the sadistic grasp of the World's Government. Even Usopp, shouting his every apology and shedding tears, had returned to them.

That must mean everything is good, right? All perfect. They're back on their voyage just like before...

“ _Shishishishi-!_ ”

_***Thunk**_ Zoro's thick wrist and forearm make contact with the smooth polished surface of the bar.

“Would Sir care for another?”

This bartender asks him this way, like he's someone _worth the_ asking. That's weird enough for the green haired, weather-beaten _Pirate_ of nineteen. Nodding, the Swordsman watches more dark liquor splash into the bottom of his glass. Rum. Mostly. There are a few herbs in it that Zoro doesn't think he knows the names for, and another _salty_ sort of flavor that isn't half bad.

“ _Shishishishi-_ ”

He drinks it all down.

“Drowning _again_ , I see?”

Zoro sees Nami's pale wrist, and glass-encased Log Post strapped to it. The girl tapping on the bar to order herself a drink. “ 's it matter to you?” asking her. Fist around his empty glass. “Safe island, 'n safe harbor,” He says. “We're not moving from here for awhile. Franky says it'll be _six days_ to fix the _what's-it_ on the _bell-thing -whatever -whatever._ ”

Nami well aware. Their Shipwright having explained to her enough about the inner workings of the Kū do Bāsuto engine, she understood only that it _needed_ to be fixed before they make for Fishman Island. Leading them _here_. An spot on the Gurando Lāne their tall, blue haired nakama _assures_ them is well out-of-the-way of the Navy. San Farudo.

“ _Shi-shishishi-shi!_ ”

No amount of smoke haze, clapping, music, or imbibed alcohol could cover up the sound of their Captain joyfully laughing his head off half-a-dozen tables away. Nami sensing each and every time. When Luffy laughs, the bend in Zoro's back becomes a little more pronounced. “You two haven't been hanging out a lot.”

“Huh?” The Swordsman's cup having been refilled, he takes a heavy swallow.

“ _You_ and _Luffy_.” Nami says slowly, not looking at her shipmate. “I remember you telling Paulie, that you didn't mind him spending all that time with Coby. Then as soon as that's over, Usopp comes back into the picture-”

“Are you _going_ _anywhere_ with this?” Another swallow, his fingertips beginning to tingle. Held loose around this glass. Nami so much _wind_ , blowing in the man's ears. When he would rather just listen to nothing.

“Only that it _seems_ you have been trying to avoid being alone with him, ever since you two banged.”

Zoro blinks, with a mouth full of hot rum. Eyes quickly beginning to water, and the skin across his neck flushes from tanned copper to hot red. Taking him a _long time_ to _swallow_. “Wh-? _What d-?_ ”

“ _Am_ I wrong?” Fiery hair tucked back, behind one keen ear. Nami sips at the fruity spirit in her glass.

And, no. No. She _isn't_ wrong. The money-grubbing s _ea-wench-_ “ _Che-_ ” Zoro puts his boots to the base of the stool he's sat on, levering up. He leans right over the bar to grab an unopened bottle of sake. Cap off, he's guzzled down a quarter of it before sitting back down. “...” Another drink, to steady himself. “You make it sound like I'm _trying_ to avoid him,” when in reality it sort of _just worked-out_ that way. Waking up the next morning after they had been together, in that hotel room. Nobody was around. Luffy hopped out of bed, and yawned. Stretched himself. Complained about being hungry. About being worried about Usopp. Admitted freely, while they were both getting dressed. But that's _all_ he admitted.

“ _Is there... ah.. anything else bothering you?_ ”

“...” Luffy's large brown eyes came around. Still _tired_ , even after getting a near-full night of rest. All that sun-tan, if not a little _pasty_ for the night before spent drinking. He's still smiling. Bright, like the sun. “. _..Ne? Is Zoro bothered?_ ”

Not one _second_ later, Nami had come knocking. Shown them the newspaper. After seeing that article, everything started in motion. The fighting, and the chasing... _and then_ even though they won, Luffy had slipped into a coma _!!_ Nothing would wake him up. He was eating in his _sleep!_ Zoro sitting near, all the time. Polishing, and re-polishing his swords. Keeping his Captain in his field of vision. Fascinated, that he didn't _choke to death_ shoveling food into his open maw like that without hardly chewing. Two days that went on, when the Marines arrived. Everybody had been _shocked_ right to their toes, to learn who Luffy's Grandfather _and_ Father _really was._ Feelings were put aside, in several corners. Coby was around. There was a party to attend _!!_ Celebrations are _no_ places for serious, sober conversation. Zoro spent most of his time feasting with the two Giants liberated from Eniesu Robī.

“I notice he hasn't said anything, neither have you. Were you under the impression nobody knew?” _*clink_ The base of Nami's glass touches the bar, and she licks her orange lips. “Hoping he'd drunk enough to forget?”

“...” Zoro half smirks, lifting his elbow. “You think I took advantage of him?”

“The thought had crossed my mind.” The young Navigator clutching one hand loosely around the base of her cup, the other she strokes most _adoringly_ over the three-segments of the weapon he keeps at her side. Strapped high on her thigh.

Far from being worried she might in any way 'defeat' him, it does hurt like hell to get clobbered with that thing... “ _Che-_ ” Zoro setting his glass down, after a dismissive swallow. “ _I_ didn't take advantage of _him._ ”

Nami's whole arm jerks, very slightly. Letting her nakama's words sink in. Her whole upper body pivoting as she's gaped openly at him. “ _He_ took advantage of _you?_ ”

This time Zoro fails to swallow, mid-drink. In shock for _gasping_ , he's spit rum all down himself. Liquor soaking into his white shirt. Not that he pauses to give a care. “He di-.. _**No**_ _,_ he _didn't-_ ” Spluttering.

“That's how it _sounds._ ” Nami narrowing her sharp gold eyes. A hand on Zoro's knee, and she can feel the Swordsman is shivering like he's got _hypothermia_. “Zoro-?”

“He didn'- He didn't d... _Alright!?_ ” Drinking. He manages to finish off the bottle, and has the bartender bring him another. “-and could I get a towel?”

“Right away, Sir.”

.

... _about nine tables away from the front of the bar in this here great big, rowdy place.._.

.

“Kārribanu noi Mrackki?”

“ _Baheheheheh-_ Nah- Nah- Bro- it's said like this - _Kānibaru no Machi_ -. Say it with _Machi_ like _Mochi_.”

“Mochi?”

“ _Hahahaha-!_ ”

“ _Shishishishishi-!_ ”

Franky picked the Land Docks on San Farudo as the place to make repairs, because he has a lot of friends here. Owners of various businesses, or runners of illegal salvage over the Sea Rails. These locals taking to the Strawhats, just as the Strawhats had taken to Franky.

“ _Hahahaha!!_ Oi-ya, Luffy! Come over here and try these kānibaru meatballs!”

“Eeh?! _Meatballs?!”_ Monkey D Luffy jumps vertically from where he'd been squashed between a gaggle of admirers. Mostly women. _Lots of women!_ All pressing their boobs in against him. _Cooing_ when the excitable Pirate Captain asks an especially _dumb_ question. Usopp cannot honestly understand how it happens. That _Luffy_ can ask something so splendidly dense, like ' _do you poop_ ' and all the sudden he's being carried around the Town? Showered with gifts. Meanwhile Sanji _fawns_ and _idolizes_ every pretty women within shouting distance, and they snuff him out. Every time. Very typical to find the Chef being thrown-out of places...

“ _Shishishi-!_ ” His Captain's come bounding over an entire other table, landing on the bench beside his nakama hard enough to make the piece of furniture creak. “ _Shishishi!_ ” Immediately stuffing his face.

“Oi- Usopp?” Speaking of Sanji. He's been striking-out since they arrived. Returning to their table with his arms empty. The red hand-print flared across his face is fairly amusing. “Have you seen Chopper anywhere?” Smoking that cigarette must be the only thing keeping him together, the Sniper thinks. Though he doesn't quite get what the guy's so agitated over.

“Aye,” Another slug of beer. “He went back to the ship, with Robin and Franky.”

“Back to the- s _weet Robin-chwan_ went back to the ship _with that great shitty ugly-chin bastard!?!?_ ”

Even as the love-thwarted Chef shrieks in indignation. Melting under the fires of his own distress, his outburst is easily overlooked in this lively place. A Carnival Bar in Carnival City. “ _Shi-shishishi-!_ ” Luffy hadn't been listening, gorging himself on meatballs and ropes of pasta in red sauce. “ _Brrrrrup!_ ”

“Fear nothing, my Darling! For I am coming for you!! Dear _-lovely_ Robin- _chwan!_ ”

Usopp shakes his head, watching the blonde go. Knowing only that when he gets there, Robin will remind him of his love for Nami and he'll come streaking back. They _volley_ him between them. Women are so scary... Sometimes. Not Kaya, of course. She is kind, and soft... Gentle, and so beautiful. _Ahh- Kaya._..

“ _Shishshishi-!_ Usopp's thinking 'bout _a Lover._ ”

Long nose come around to look right at his Captain, of all people, asking him _that!_ “Eh? Oi! Since when do you say words like “Lover”?”

“He is-! S _hi-shi-shishishi-_ Usopp's thinkin' 'bout _Kaya~_ again~”

His Captain really does know him _too_ well. How many times have they sat up late on each others' Watches? To keep awake, Usopp would _often_ talk about Kaya. “Aye, well. I am. So what? Are _you_ thinking about _a Lover_?” Not sure why's he's even asking. Of course Luffy's never had anything like _a_ _Lover_ before. He's not interested in girls like that-

“Mm! _Shishishishi-_ ”

Mm? _Mm?_ “Oi-oi?” A tickle in the back of the young Gunner's throat. “You- You _are_ thinking about a Lover?”

“ _Shishishi-_ Yep!”

Usopp stares. Pretty sure Luffy has never mentioned anything about.. about _this!_ Not _one word._ Not ever. Trying to think if his Captain may have dropped any _hints_ about the girl he used to have... No. No. He can't think of anything whatsoever. “ _When_ did you _ever_ have a Lover?” Out of his mouth in disbelief.

“ _Shishi-shishishi-_ ” Fidgeting with the hem of his red vest, Luffy's face rises to almost the same color. Threads fraying underneath his fingers, and he's sat back on the bench seat. Pulling at the brim of his straw hat. Grinning all the time.

Which pulls a goofy, dopey-dumb smile out of Usopp. “ _Hahaha-_ You- You little _Monkey_ -” On the point of demanding _just who is this girl_ his Captain's suddenly fallen for- _?!_ and who would have thought Luffy would fall for any of them _??_ He doesn't get the chance to ask, however. Nami and Zoro arriving at the table just then. Nami wearing a scowl, and their First Mate clutching almost _protectively_ to an unopened bottle of sake.

“It's late, you two. Are you ready to go back to the ship?”

“ _Shishishi-_ Aye!” Luffy upending the bowl in front of him, chomping down what meatballs remained. Usopp getting up on wobbly feet.

“Have you seen Sanji?” Nami gathering a fistful of the Sniper's over-alls. Holding him up, as he stumbles and very nearly falls flat on his long nose.

“Aye- _hic!_ -Aye. He's gone forth! _-hic!_ to fight Franky for Robin's honor.”

“Has he?” A roll of Nami's gold eyes.

“ _Shi-shishishi-!_ ” Luffy's been drinking. Obviously- he's been drinking. Managed to get himself off the bench, sure. But he's tangled himself up somewhere in the 'stand up and start walking' bit. Falling forward with his arms flung out, he catches onto his Swordsman's green hamaraki.

“Oi-” Zoro drug a little ways, until his boots keep purchase on the tiled floor. Grabbing onto his Captain's upper body in a desperate hug that keeps both of them upright, and thankfully _clothed_.

“ _Shishishishi-!_ ” Face squashed against the older's rum-damp shirt, Luffy winds his arms around Zoro's midsection. Holding on. “ _Shishishishi-_ ”

“Aww.” Nami crossing her arms, “If that just isn't-”

“-not one word _!!_ ” Usopp doesn't often hear their Crew's First Mate _yip_ like that. His voice usually husked with threats, or rumbling promise... He's heard him even sound remotely frightened, but only _once._ That was in Alabasta. Zoro had been startled by a snake that had crawled into one of his boots during the night. He looks just as unsettled today. “Let's just _get back_ to the ship?”

.

_...back on the ship..._

_._

“You built _all_ of these?” Robin's long slender fingers brush each shelf that is clearly older than these newer walls they've been bolted to. A number of tiny wooden or metal models fixed in their places upon them. Dozens.

“ _Haha-_ Aye- These are my miniature Babies.” Franky joins the Historian in front of his life's small creations. “The ones that never hurt nobody.” he says in levels of fondness. Unable as he is, to look back on those _functioning_ ships he built. Because those were used to end Tom's life and dreams. He dismantled those himself, because of the incident. But these he has always been able to keep close to him, and he has done so. For the sake of his own heart.

“How old were you when you began making them?” She has black hair, and eyes like maidenly lavender. Nico Robin.

“Four or five. _Haha-_ I made these-” Pointing out a few very rough looking constructs indeed. “Before I even met Tom-san, I built those. After I met him, he encouraged me to build more. To _think_ more, and so I did.”

“Do you still make them?” Robin smiles. Touching the jagged edge of a seven-inch metal sailing boat that has a shark's nose, teeth, and eyes.

“ _Haha-_ You know, Sis? I was just thinking it might be _s-u-p-e-r_ to put together another.”

* _ **B**_ _ang!..._ _ **BA**_ _ng!..._ _ **BAN**_ _g!..._ _ **BANG!**_ _..._. _ **BANG!!!**_

Franky puts a thick arm out, shielding the woman next to him from whatever is about to come through that door. He doesn't know why she's giggling though. It sounds like there's a stampede heading towards them!!

_***BANG!!!!**_ “ _FRANKY!_ You _shitty-Hentai!_ ”

“ _Fufufufu-_ ”

“Sanji-bro?”

“How _**dare**_ _you_ leave the bar early _-and with Robin!_ ”

“Eh?” Chuckling a little. Cook-bro's really sizzling. “Chopper came back with us, ya'know?”

“And _where_ _is_ Chopper?”

“He's up in the Men's Quarters. Asleep-”

“- _IS THAT SO?!_ ”

“ _Fufufu-_ It was sweet of you to rush all this way, Sanji. But...” Robin's sultry voice floats off her tongue like scent difts from budding flowers. A step towards the Cook, and one hand raises to simply _touch_ the guy's arm. _Haaaaaah-' s_ hivering him. “...but did you leave Nami all alone?”

Franky covers his mouth with one broad hand to hide his smirking.

“ _Ah!_ Na-Nami- _swan_?”

“She wanted to discuss something with Zoro this evening, was what she had said-?”

“Dis...cuss? What-? What can anyone discuss with _Moss??_ Oh, poor _gentle_ Nami _-swan!!_ ” Pivoting on polished black heels, and coat-tails flapping. Speeding off down the corridor, back the way he'd come.

“ _Fufufu-_ ”

“I saw what you did there.”

“Well-” Robin wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. “He is so much happier when he feels needed. Sanji. Also, he needs _so much_ exercise.”

“ _Bwahaha-! hahaha!!_ ”

.

. _..Robin and Franky decide to go above to the Lawn Deck. Finding it- quite busy..._

.

“ _Huh?!_ What the _hell_ are you talking about _?!_ ”

“Don't lie to me, shitty Moss-for-Brains! You're _planning_ on making moves on Nami _-san_!”

“ _Making moves_?” Zoro squints. “Are you nine?”

“I wouldn't have him anyway.” Nami's saying conversationally to Usopp, and both he _and Luffy_ start laughing uproariously. Hanging on each others' shoulders.

Zoro doesn't know if he should be amused by Sanji's _poff-_ faced indignancy, that swirled eyebrow of his _ticking_ away. Or be sickened enough to puke, because _Luffy_ is clearly amused by the exact same thing? Negotiating that he is currently holding an _unopened_ bottle of West Blue Sake, and there isn't really a point to any of this. “... _Che-_ ”

“ _Where_ are you _going?!?_ ” Sanji actually sounds hurt. His one visible blue eye gone very round, witnessing their Swordsman turn his back. Climb all the way up the stairs in front of him without a word, or even looking back. “Don't you _shitty-_ think you can just _wander_ away from-!”

_***SLAM** _

Usopp and Luffy stop laughing. Nami's attention fixed upon the Men's Quarter's door on the landing above. An unsettling ere erupted and already spread over their entire ship. Dropping almost the very temperature. She can feel it. Maybe it's a chill being brought onboard by those blue-steel clamps holding the Sauzando Sanī-gō up out of the water in Dry Dock? The feeling is _colder_ than just that. She thinks. Certainly enough to make everyone's buzz not-so-great anymore. Going to their respective hammocks and beds with stilted goodnights, as lights go out.


	2. Chapter 2

_...the next morning..._

.

“I _want_ to help out!”

“Me _too_!”

“Yes. _Can_ you, though?” Cyborg Franky is one Shipwright. And no matter how _S-U-P-E-R-_ he is, he is still _one_ Shipwright. Understanding from the powers of other-Shipwrights that be, now he is a _Pirate_ he can't just ask any old craftsman to work on a Pirate's boat. He doesn't trust everybody he knows in these Yards _that_ well. Refusing even to leave their Sauzando Sanī-gō unattended while in Dock, however, does pose a large number of issues in _acquisition_. “I saw how you-lot have learned to _mend_ ships.” Bringing a lump to his throat, the thought that his magnificent Brig-sloop might have its proud masts wrapped in steel plating. Planks nailed _side-to-grain_ over broken wood splinters and _tears._ Holes along her underbelly. No. No-no- **no**. _Not super_. He won't have it. But he does need help. “You'll do as I tell ya?” Chopper, and Usopp. They do seem eager, at least. “Ya promise you'll do that?”

“ _We_ _promise!!_ ”

“ _Che-_ ” Zoro grinning over the breakfast table is a welcome thing. When most of the crew had gone so far as to exchange bets just outside the Galley door. On which would kill either other first, their Swordsman or Cook.

“ _Shishishishishi-_ ” Then there's Luffy, and he's _always_ smiling. Weather it's stilted or infectious seems to be the only difference.

“ _Haha-_ ” It's infectious, this morning. Zoro not able to hold-in throaty chuckles, their crew's Gunner and Doctor getting up out of their seats to bow most _dramatically_ before Franky. Asking their newest nakama to _please teach them the secret ways of the ship.'_

“Will you be going to that Library? That one we saw by the ferris wheel yesterday?” Nami licks tangy mikan syrup from her fork. Adding more butter to the short stack of pancakes on her plate.

“Yes. Bibliotecă a' vârste ale carnavalelor.” Completely foreign words to Nami, they roll from the Historian's tongue with ease because _she_ is fluent in them. Blowing lightly over a hot cup of coffee clutched in her hands. “Rumors I've heard, San Farudo has hosted festivals here inside it major city, even in times of plague and famine, since before even the Void Century.”

“Seriously?” Usopp's nose quivers. Taking a bite of toasted bagel. “They just.. kept _partying_? While all of that was going on? Why would they do that?”

“No one seems to agree.” Robin smiles. A sip of warm coffee. “They just... do.”

Around the large table, there are thoughtful expressions. Everyone thinking, _what would they do_? Nami knows that she herself attended lots of 'Parties' on Cocoyashi, after Arlong had taken over. All of them lifeless, awful experiences. People effortly trying to leave milestones on any everyday occasion. Seeking a sense of normalcy that, at the time, not one of them had even the barest hope of ever feeling again.

“Before the fall of many past civilizations, their country's people prospered or rose great monuments. Almost as if they knew the end had been coming for them. Soon. And so they engaged in a great Wake for themselves. Unable to foresee even their own funerals.” Robin voice. Quiet, and far away. “If that was how it all began, here on San Farudo? Fear of its own demise or defeat, should the music stop. Yet maybe they have _lived so much longer,_ because they keep it playing loud? I think the thought is rather romantic.”

“ _Bwaaaah ahhhaaa-!_ ”

“Franky?” Sanji wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Are you - _are you crying??_ ”

“ _BAKA!!_ No! Of course I'm _not crying._ It's not sad at all!!” The large man blowing his metal plated nose like a foghorn. Tears all over his face.

“Do you think it's a _longer_ life?” Zoro leans forward in his chair. Both elbows resting down on the table, holding onto his own mug of black coffee. He drinks from it. Lips curling at the bite of bitter liquid. “Seems to me, a slow death. Or being defeated more slowly?” Not looking at Robin, the swordsman's green eyes stare down at the table. “When your bleeding, and bleeding. While you still have blood in you to bleed. Until you _don't_ anymore. Doesn't that describe, not a fight to live any longer, but ...waving your arms? Using up all of what you have left to.. to cheer for yourself?”

Robin smiles. “Are the two so different?” Considering out loud. Closing her eyes, she doesn't see Zoro look at her, or notice that he smiles. Almost in mirror to the way she does herself.

“Maybe not.”

Breakfast finishes almost as quickly as it was laid. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper all making their way out of the Galley, after. A long list of things to do. Robin and Nami, they're heading towards the Town. Sanji also. He has provisions to buy. _Pretty Ladies!!_ Zoro supposes that's how it happened. Setting down an empty coffee cup. He and his Captain alone at this huge table together.

“ _Shishishi-_ ” Light giggling, like he's only breathing. Luffy's dumb smile getting bigger and dumber, but then he swings himself out of his seat. Gone into the kitchen, and gives a tug on the refrigerator handle... It doesn't open. “ _Awnn.._?”

“Didn't you hear? Franky gifted Sanji his _super-_ locking fridge of his dreams.” Zoro's said, shaking his chin. Standing, he makes his way over. Right hand resting comfortably in a nest of three katana hilts.

“Ehh? That's not playing fair.” Luffy sticks out his lower lip. Arms wrapped up, and he's pouting. “ _Stingy_ Sanji.”

  
“You _just_ ate breakfast.”

“Still hungry.” Luffy says. Plain, and simple. The way he does things.

Zoro respects that. Hungry is hungry, and if you're hungry- eat. “ _Che-_ ” Opened a drawer right next to him, and then another.

“What's Zoro doing?”

“You just wait.” It's six or seven drawers and cabinet doors before the Strawhat Swordsman's found what he was looking for. A long rod made of metal. Gone to the refrigerator handle, and put an ear above the locking mechanism.

“What's Zoro doing?”

“ _Wait_ , I said.” Listening, while moving the rod up and around inside the lock until he catches a feint _*click._ The door coming open.

“ _Whoohoooaa-!_ ”

Zoro sits down at the bar, after first taking himself down a bottle of clear Sake their swirly-Cook would most certainly not have allowed him to have. Tearing the wax from it. Admiring all the time, how clean and sparklingly _new_ is this Galley. Not a hand-me-down boat. Not someone's 'project ship' sometimes used for family vacations. This hard Adam-wood under his hands was cut to be placed here. Polished, and painted in a layer of protective varnish. The paint on the walls crisp, and unsmeared. So _many_ windows, all clean and clear. Their little Gōingu Merī-gō was never a slug of a ship. Zoro felt more at home there than even he did living back at the dojo as a child. But in comparison...

“ _Shishishi-shi-_ The Ship is amazing _-!!_ Isn't it? Zoro?? _Shishi-!_ ” Pulling leftover ham, and containers of tuna from the sacred confines of Sanji's refrigerator.

The sight of his Captain stuffing his cheeks full like he were a hamster saving it for later... “ _Haha-_ It sure is, Sencho.”

“ _Shishishi-shi!_ ” Brushing crumbs from his red vest, and then gotten to his feet. Luffy reattaches the lock to the fridge handle. Like it might hide the fact he'd eaten _most_ of _all_ the leftovers.

Zoro doesn't understand how his Captain doesn't get fat, eating like he does. Continually. _He_ can eat a lot himself, but not.. _. never_ that much. Maybe it's because Luffy's eaten a Devil's Fruit? One more reason on a short but growing stack of reasons why the swordsman wouldn't. “Don't you have somewhere you're going?” Drinking, and a lot more heavily than he usually does -right after breakfast.

“Nope.” The future's Pirate King leaning on the other side of the bar.

_Nope?_ That's not really like Luffy. He usually keeps himself entertained. Tagging along with Usopp, or Chopper. He'll go meet kids, or go swing around on buildings. Explore forests... He'll even visit fancy places with Robin, sometimes, if she explains things for him. Or he'd haunt markets with Nami, liking lively places...

“ _Shi-shishishi-shi._ ”

“What's funny?” Zoro feeling his face flare-up for blushing. So much so he can hardly feel any burn from this liquor going down his throat. The whole bottle soon drained into him, but it doesn't do a thing for him. Not _a thing_.

“ _Shi-shi-_......” When Luffy stops laughing, he continues to smile. A soft pull of his lips up young cheeks. Gotten a little more sun lately than even he typically gets, especially across the bridge of his nose. The skin there flaking, just a bit. “...” Brown eyes so dark they almost look black, indoors.

“...” Silence between them is slightly eerie, only as Luffy is so _...rarely_ silent. An event comparable to the building of an enormous storm. The air sparking, and it stirs Zoro's blood. _How he loves it_.

“What about Zoro?” His Captain's voice had changed, since after their return to the Ocean after what happened on Eniesu Robī. Subtly. But _still_ different. Zoro can _hear_ it. How much more _meaningful_ his Captain has become, and that wasn't there before.

“Ne, Sencho?” The First Mate noticing within the first five minutes of that Marine, Monkey D Garp, striking his Grandson so hard he'd woken Luffy from that coma he'd been in.

“Does _he_ have anywhere he's goin' today?”

_Going?_ The hand Zoro has resting on the bar curls into a fist, and he tucks it away. “No, nowhere. The Pub later, maybe? I don't know.” Franky arranged free drinks and meals for all of the crew, and he's fairly curious to know just how deep the tab-wells run.

“Does he want to go out with me?”

_Go out?_ _Out-_ out _??_ “Wh-Where do--?” He could use another bottle. Zoro getting up before thinking too much further than that. Got one down off the rack, and starting drinking.

“ _Shi-shi-_ ” Luffy was already standing inside the kitchen. Barely a step to the wine-rack where his nakama stood. Zoro facing away from him, the Captain putting a pair of hands on his First Mate's thick flanks.

“ _G-gaah-_ ” Swallowing, Zoro's wipes his chin on the back of one arm. Leaning himself forward against the rack, the bottle he'd been drinking from he sets down onto a counter. “ _What_ are- are-are you-- _aaah-_ ” His Captain's thumbs massaging down into ridges where each of Zoro's muscle groups joined across his back like tectonic plates. Palms pressing warm through the older's shirt. “ _Haa- aah-_ ”

“ _Shishi-shi-_ ” That is... not laughter. Green eyes drifting shut, and he focuses on breathing. “This makes Zoro feel nice?”

Feel _nice?_ “Aye- Aye, Sencho.” Luffy is actually _really hella' good at this?_ Dexterous, strong fingers _breaking_ spot after spot. The relief it causes, slightly dizzying. Zoro leaning back against his Captain's body-warmth, and Luffy drapes his arms around. Hugging loosely at the older's middle. “ _Haaah-_ ”

“ _Shishishi-shi._ Ne, Zoro? Let's go out?” said close into the shell of the Swordsman's left ear. Luffy nosing at his nakama's gold jewelry. “Ne?”

.

 _...Eh?_...

.

“Said that did he?” Franky puffs air from between his teeth. Working with Chopper and Usopp to move heavy pressurized tanks of cola from where they had been neatly stacked on one side of this room to the other, because to fix the problem they need access to exactly that pipe right there... “ _Haha-_ Well good for him. It's good to be in love.”

“Luffy likes a girl?” Chopper's eyes going round. “Will she join our crew??”

“Maybe she's on our crew.” The Gunner getting his boot out of the way, before it would have been uncomfortably squashed under a ton of steel and cola.

“ _Ha-haha!_ Luffy with Nami? _or_ Robin? _Ha-ha!_ That I'd like to see. _Haha-!_ ” Franky belts peels of strong laughter out of a steel-barrel chest. Tears leaking at the corners of each eye. “ _Hahaha-!_ I know I only started sailing with you lot yesterday, but even _I_ think that's- _Bahaha-!_ \- that that's S-U-PER hilarious-! _Haha-ha-!_ ”

Usopp comes to the same conclusion every time he thinks about it. Luffy liking anybody. He can't see Luffy _liking anybody._ “Just saying, that's what he said.”

“I can't wait to meet her.” Chopper. In his larger form, and he always looks so uncomfortable in it. A suit he only puts on for heavy lifting. Back to being small as soon as he can.

“Ah, don't you worry.” Franky getting hold of the next tank, “ _Heeeeh_ \- Something tells me the _girlfriend_ of the future _Pirate King_ would make a pretty snappy headline. _Haha-_ ” Chuckling to himself. “Guess I should'a warned Nami and them about that.”

“Huh? About _what??_ ” Voice raising a few octaves. Usopp still fresh in remembering Vivi saying things like that. She should have _warned them of the various dangers of the_ .... “Warned _Nami and them_ about what _?!_ ”

“Aw, don't shake so bad, Nose-bro.”

“Who's _shaking?!_ ” The buckle on Usopp's overall rattling.

“ _Haha-!_ Forget I said anything about it, Ne? Here, help me get these shifted.” Cyborg Franky tips his blue duck tale for the task at hand. Thinking to himself, of what he should have told his new crew before they'd made landfall here on San Farudo. That the town – _the whole town_. They're nosy. By _nature_. Generation after generation. Thousands of local Papers, one on every corner, spending top-Beli for the juiciest of secrets. _High and Healthy is Scandal in Carnival City_ , as the saying goes on Water7. Part of why the World Government doesn't do very much open business on this island, to avoid the seeded affiliation. Pirates, on the other hand...

“Franky!!”

“Aye, Sencho-” Luffy's just slid down the ladder like a bullet into their Sauzando Sanī-gō's engine room. Smiling ear to ear, and rocking in his sandals. “ _OW!_ What can I do for you?” Bubbling with pure _energy._ Flooding over and getting out into the very air, Franky jazzed just standing next to this guy.

“ _Shishi-_ Franky!-He-said-yesterday-there's-this-really-cool-place-made-of-jade-and-serves-raw-whitefish-with-wasabi-mustard-and-sesame-soaked-in-sake-with-red-buns-filled-with-that-spicy-paste-stuff-remember-Ne?-Ne??-Where-was-that- _place-at??_ -I-don't-remember-what-was-it-called?”

Talking more than mile a minute, and Usopp's eyes almost spin listening.

“Ne? Ne?? _Franky-?_ ”

“ _Hahaha-_ Slow down, Sencho. Here.” Bent to write on a pad, and then torn the page from it. Handing it over to his Captain.

“Here's a map to the place, it's called the Emeraldō Dragon.”

“ _Thank You-Na!!_ ” Taken the folded paper from his Shipwright, and jumped right back up the ladder. They all hear the hatch _***bang**_ above.

“Huh. I knew he liked meat, but I s-u-p-e-r- didn't know Luffy was one for sake sesame and raw whitefish. _Haha-_ ” Gone back to moving the last of these tanks. Chopper in his larger form, helping out.

Usopp is staring up the hallway out of the engine room, blankly. Not saying a word. Luffy _doesn't_ have any special _like_ for sake sesame, and while he does like raw whitefish- he'll eat it fried, poached, or barbecued without any complaint at all. The Sniper does know someone who does love raw whitefish. Somebody who will put down everything for red buns, _and_ wasabi mustard...

.

_...brunch, my dearest? Under these handsome silver arches..._

_._

Such a short time after the calamity that was Eniesu Robī, Nami and Sanji agree not to go far from the entrance to the Library Robin wanted to explore. Not that this was much of a problem.

“Would you care for brunch, my _dearest_ orange-flower? _”_ Sweeping arches plated in glimmering silver crisscross overhead, and beneath them dot dozens of outdoor kitchens. Tables under umbrellas, and comfortable chairs. Varieties of food for sale, to compliment the varieties of visitors come to join in the festivities here on San Farudo. Staying in the many surrounding hotels. With so many faces everywhere, it's made easy for these two Pirates to blend right in. Sidling into seats at a shaded table outside where the door to the Libraries could be clearly seen. Sanji choosing their food, because he always picks the best kinds of things to eat.

“Would you care for--” The Cook struck aside from his words, glancing down the lane.

Nami glances up. “Is that... Luffy?”

“I- I believe that it is.”

“And is he... dragging Zoro?”

“...yes... well...” Sanji reaching for the glass of wine he'd ordered for himself.

“Oh, no. No he's not...” It had _appeared_ Luffy was dragging Zoro, but in reality he's just walking a little fast than him, and they're holding hands. They're holding hands? How _cute-_ “Fufu-fu-”

“Nami-san?”

“Oh, what are you so upset about? Zoro's not going to go after girls you like, if he's gay.”

“...” That's true. Sanji's not much soothed in his other bother about all this. “...they don't even _look_ gay.”

“ _Look_ gay? How does a person _look_ gay, exactly?”

Widening blue eye, Sanji's blonde fringe fluttering for the long sigh let out of his nose. “It's.. _they_ do- they... Okamas look like Okamas, beautiful women look like beautiful women, so gay dudes should _look like gay dudes_ -”

“You are such an idiot. I'm asking _in what way_ should they _look like gay dudes_? They obviously _are gay dudes_ , so whatever they look like, isn't that _looking gay_?” She can see the twitch that starts just at the center of her nakama's swirled blonde eyebrow. Sanji thinking at great speeds, but at such velocity he's only running himself in circles. “ _Humph._ See? You don't even know. Typical. I bet you wouldn't be having _half_ this problem if Robin and I came out and just told you we were gay.”

“Excuse me?” Every crease in the Cook's face and forehead letting go. Softening his features.

“Oi-!”

“Luffy-!” Nami smiles hugely, waving her Captain over while Sanji takes a minute to cough into a napkin. “ _And_ Zoro-” _They're still holding hands!_ “Where are you two heading?”

“The Emeraldō Dragon.” All of Luffy's chest puffed-out chest in pride. “ _Shishi-!”_ Zoro isn't saying anything. He looks like he's in shock. “Ne? Nami? I saw a Fortune Teller up the road, can you tell Chopper?? because we were looking _and looking_ all over Water7 and never found one, and-”

“I'll be sure to tell Chopper. And Usopp.” Nami says, a hand out in front of her.

“ _Shishishi-!_ Thanks!” Hurrying off, tugging their First Mate along with him.

“They're on a date.” Nami says, reaching for her glass of wine.

“Don't say that.”

“But they _are._ Look at them?”

“I- I'd really- rather not.” Their food arriving, and they take up their forks. Digging in, Nami thinks the Chef is still uneasy about whatever fast-budding romance is occurring between= their Captain and First Mate, when.... “How long have you and Robin been gay?”

...she realizes he could just be thinking real-real hard about _that_. “ _Fufufufu-!_ ”

_._

_...following directions..._

_._

“Shishishi- This way, Zoro!” Luffy is not great at reading maps, but he's better at it than Zoro is. Franky wasn't unskilled at written directions either, which helped a lot.

“Are you going to hold my hand all the way way there?” Running into Nami and Sanji, Zoro thought Luffy would let go. Only he _didn't_. Perfectly casual in walking right up to where their Cook and Navigator were having lunch.

“I like holding Zoro's hand.”

“...” Not able to say he doesn't like holding Luffy's hand, so he's really no reason to demand his Captain let go. Except people are staring at them. Not everybody, no. _Some_ people are staring.

“ _Shishishi-!!_ Here! It's just here!” Zoro really _likes_ feeling Luffy squeeze strong and _hard_ against his fingers when he gets thrilled about something. Combined heat where their palms are pressed together.

“This-? W- _whoa_? Are you _sure_ this is the place?” It's... really nice... “Um- Luffy-?”

“ _Shishishi-_ Franky wrote something here. Hang on-” This time letting go of Zoro's hand to squint at Franky's blocky handwriting.

“What's it say-?” Curious to know what's written there himself, when his Captain's side-stepped him.

“-That we gatta go somewhere else first! _Shishi-!_ This way-!” Stuffed the paper back into the inside pocket on his vest, Luffy grabs onto Zoro's hand once again. Spinning his nakama around, and they're walking up a lane shaded by towering rose vines bursting with colorful blooms. Inset benches every so often, around nooks hiding secluded places. Couples walking about these areas, mostly. Some old men playing Kārpukun at raised tables.

“So where do we have to go?” Zoro asks, not knowing really where they were going to begin with- and he's still lost.

“Says through the roses, and follow the canal to an outfitter shop. Then tell the guy with the white mustache _Franky sent us!_ ”

“ _Che-_ That supposed to be some sort of secret password?”

“Shishishi- Maybe? Think it'll work?”

“Guess we'll have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...there is mention of a Robin/Franky thing, an Usopp/Kaya thing, a Nami/Sanji thing, and a Nami/Robin thing. HOWEVER and at this time i am not planning on making anything more than references and vague remarks on these so they are not tagged.


End file.
